


Kageyama isn't a morning person

by hoeliya



Series: Haikyuu Boys Bathroom Encounters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mouth Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeliya/pseuds/hoeliya
Summary: Well, Kageyama isn't a morning person and Hinata knew that in a rather odd way
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Boys Bathroom Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117214
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Kageyama isn't a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. This is my first time doing a yaoi fanfic

"Ka-kageyama..please" Hinata moaned, pleading Kageyama with tears streaked eyes

_He's already crying_ , Kageyama thought

They were inside one of the public bathroom's stall inside the mall. Kageyama and Hinata. They were supposed to watch a movie and buy some things for the little get together that they would have with their friends later today but their shopping didn't go as planned when Hinata suddenly pulled Kageyama inside the bathroom and locked themselves up in one of the stalls.

Well, it was torture for the orange haired man. _Bzzt bzzt_. A low sounding vibrating sound filled the stall they were in, it was the vibrator inside Hinata's ass pressing against the door. It had been up inside his ass ever since yesterday morning when he woke up his boyfriend from his sound sleep. Not that Kageyama hated being woken up by him especially not with Hinata's mouth wrapped around his dick early in the morning but by God, was he tired. He felt as though he hasn't slept for days and when he did get one, he was suddenly woken up by his ever cute boyfriend. Lips around his girth. And so when Hinata thought that they would finally have a mind blowing sex after several days, he was left unattended and with a vibrator up in his ass as a punishment

_"Maybe you'll learn a lesson after this baby"_ He had never seen his boyfriend looking so grim before than he he did at that time when he plugged Hinata's ass with the vibrator

The whirring sound and the little press of the vibrator in his prostate brought Hinata back and realized why he suddenly pulled Kageyama to the bathroom and pushed him into one of the stalls. He doesn't care if they're in public right now or if people would be able to hear them, he just wants the fucking vibrator out of his ass and replaced by his boyfriend's warm, hard and big cock. So he dropped down on his knees and looked up at Kageyama

"Please take out the vibrator and touch me Kageyama" Hinata pleaded, the vibrator was starting to get annoying. The vibration isn't too high or too low but just right to make him hard and yet never allow him to cum

Kageyama put his three of his fingers inside Hinata's mouth, "Suck" he commanded, Hinata's shiver didn't go unnoticed by him

As much as his boyfriend wanted his cock inside his ass, fucking him. He also knows that Hinata loves being edged like this and then later use him like a whore. So when Hinata started sucking the fingers inside his mouth, Kageyama didn't think twice and started moving his fingers in and out of the orange hair's mouth, fucking his throat and when he felt an ample amount of saliva had already gathered in Hinata's mouth, Kageyama scissored his fingers to open his boyfriend's mouth and smear the saliva on his parted lips. Kageyama went back into playing with Hinata's mouth, the raven haired man teased Hinata's tongue, dragging it out of the other's mouth and clipping it between his fingers

"What do you want Shoyou?" Kageyama asked, fingers still holding the other's tongue

HInata made sure that he was looking directly at his lover, "Pleash..fuhck mhe" the answer came out breathy and Kageyama could see how dark the other's iris had already been

Kageyama smirked at the answer, "Gladly" he replied back and unbuckled his bet and pulled his pants down leaving his boxer on

Kageyama pulled Hinata's head towards him and made the other nuzzle his dick. He heard Hinata inhale rather loudly purposely making him hear that he was enjoying what Kageyama was doing to him. Hinata draw out his tongue and languidly licked what he can reach, drenching his boyfriend's boxer. Kageyama is already patient enough but Hinata may really be testing the little patience that he had left, he hurriedly took out dick and positioned himself in front of the other's open mouth. Seeing this Hinata took Kageyama's girth inside his mouth and Kageyama pushed his length until it reached the back of Hinata's throat.

It made Hinata gag but Kageyama didn't care. Hinata was the one who woke him up with his lips around Kageyama's dick, meaning, he was horny lie a bitch in heat and can't even wait until evening comes so right now, he will fuck Hinata just like the way the other wanted. 

_I'm gonna fuck him so good, he won't remember his name after this_

Kageyama pressed his dick further inside of the other's mouth "That's right, take my cock deeper in your mouth" Kageyama couldn't help but groan at how good other's mouth felt around him. It was warm and wet much like his ass was whenever Kageyama would fuck the orange hair. He pulled out of Hinata's mouth and saw that the other was cathching his breath with saliva connecting his dick and Hinata's lips, "What do you want?" Kageyama asked his now lust dazed boyfriend

"Fuck me..master" Hinata said as he opened his mouth wider for Kageyama

Kageyama slapped Hinata, "Such a fucking filthy whore" he said while smearing the other's saliva on the his parted lips

Kageyama then put back his dick inside Hinata's mouth, he started to move. Slowly until he found a rhythm to fuck Hinata's mouth, "Hmm..mnnn..ughh" Hinata couldn't help but moan, his boyfriend was being very rough with him right now and it didn't help that they were in a public bathroom and could easily be caught by other people

"Nasty. You're rock hard" Kageyama said as he light rubbed Hinata with his foot making the other moan around his cock, _fuck he can't cum just yet_

Kageyama pulled out his dick outside of other's mouth and help him to his feet, he reached for the hem of Hinata's shirt and was tucked around, behind his neck "Did you get hard with the thought of other people hearing you moan?" Kageyama asked whispering in Hinata's ear, the other boy nodded "Use your words bitch" Kageyama added

"Y-yes master" Kageyama smirked with what his boyfriend answered him, "Sluts like you should be humiliated and punished in public" Kageyama said this and pinched both of Hinata's nipples. Kageyama restrained Hinata's hands behind him making him arch his chest, an easy access to teasing the other boy's nipples. The buds were swollen from being pinched and had turned a shade of dark red but not red enough for Kageyama

He busied himself with teasing Hinata's nipples. He bit, licked and suck at the buds while rubbing his erection on Hinata's own. He reached behind his back pocket and found a handkerchief, "See this? This is for you" Kageyama blindfolded Hinata and looked at him. Cheeks and drool strained his cheeks and it was also a shade of pink from the time when he slapped the other, Hinata's lips covered in saliva and already bruising from his ministrations earlier, shirt behind his neck and blindfolded. He looks like a high class whore

_His whore_

Kageyama resumed what his was doing to the other boy's nipples. He massaged it while biting it, "Do you think milk will come out if bit it hard slut?" Hinata shook his head no but Kageyama had other things in mind

"I said words" he said and bit on the other's nipple, hard. "AAH!" Hinata yelped from the shock along with the pain and pleasure

"Don't talk unless i tell you to or do you really want other people to hear you?" Kageyama asked Hinata, "No..m-master" Hinata immediately answered

Kageyama made the orange haired boy bend towards the toilet, "Stay there, you fucking whore"

Hinata was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. They haven't done this before especially not in a semi-public place where a lot of people can hear them and the blinfold i making him shiver from anticipating what's about to happen since he couldn't see anything at all. He was still clothed aside from the fact that his shirt was bundled up behind his neck so he got excited when Kageyama pulled his pants down along with his boxers . 

_Finally, i can already cum_

Thought Hinata. But he got another thing coming when Kageyama didn't touch his dick and instead focused on his ass. Kageyama pushed the vibrator further up his ass and started wriggling the god damn thing, " _Haa_..Ka-kageyama.. _nghh_..no" Kageyama pushed the vibrator on his prostate when he heard Hinata called him by his name

"Whores like you should know how to address properly" Kageyama twirled the vibrator on his prostate, "N-no.. _please_..i-i'm so- _nghh_..rry"

But Kageyama didn't budge, he continued what he was doing. "Just look at your cock, it's dripping" Kageyama said as he scooped some pre-cum on the tip of Hinata's dick and pushed it inside the other's mouth "I forgot, you can't see. Can you?" Kageyama whispered in Hinata's ear 

It was clear for Hinata, never wake Kageyama up when he's been busy all week

" _M-mashter..pl-pleash..let mhe..cum_ " Hinata begged Kageyama, pleading to seek som release when he felt Kageyama's lips near his ear

"No" Kageyama answered

It felt like all his hope came crumbling down. He neede release but Kageyama wouldn't give it to him, his knees buckled and he was starting to loose balance when he felt Kageyama holding him up by the waist and positioning himself in front of Hinata's entrance, "Don't fucking cum unless i tell you to" again, Hinata was deprived of release

Kageyama pulled out the vibrator inside Hinata's ass and pushed his dick to the hilt, replacing the vibrator " _Ahhh~_ " Hinata couldn't help but moan, he could finally feel the raven hair inside of him

Kageyama started pounding Hinata's ass relentlesly, he didn't wait for Hinata to adjust to him and started moving. He angled his dick to Hinata prostate and kept pounding at that certain spot. Hinata reeled in the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body, it was always good whenever his boyfriend would fuck him. Kageyama's dick was longer, hotter, harder and bigger. Hinata wouldn't ask for anything else. Both of them were already on the verge from a while ago and had just been restraining themselves from cumming. 

" _Ka-kageyama..pleaase_ " Hinata begged again but Kageyama didn't answer

Kageyama just kept on pounding Hinata, he circled the base of Hinatas dick with his fingers former a cock ring. He wouldn't let the other cum just yet he still wanted to pound the sanity out of his boyfriend. Kageyama continued to relentlesly pound the other while trailing kisses on Hinata's back while pinching and pulling on the other's nipple. A few more hard thrusts, it became sloppy. Kageyama was also nearing his release so he removed his hand from Hinata's dick and pulled the other closer to his chest. Hinata was arching his back, dick hanging and wriggling in the air as Kageyama pounded into his ass. 

Blindfolded, pre-cum dripping from his cock hanging in mid-air , drool staining his cheeks and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Hinata looked so thoroughly fucked right now. And he had never been felt so used before. Kageyama angled his dick again and sloppy railed Hinata's prostate for the nth time. Hinata was already lost, he's brain had melted away while being fucked. He was just spewing none sense at this point. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's neck and started blocking the other's airway while Kageyama's other hand covered Hinata's nose and mouth. Hinata's eyes rolled at the back of his head. He was feeling so much pleasure, pleasure that he hadn't felt before 

Kageyama feeling himself nearing his release, whispered in Hinata's ear " _Cum, whore_ "

When Hinata heard this, he came tumbling down the edge. Ropes of cum splattered on the wall, dropped on the floor and made its way to the toilet. Kageyama let go of Hinata's neck and uncovered his mouth and nose, after a few more thrusts Kageyama also came, his own release making his knees buckle. His cum dripping from the inside of Hinata's ass down to his thigh, _warm_

Kageyama removed the blindfold and looked at Hinata's face, "Hey baby, you okay?" he asked the still dazed orange haired boy who just nodded and hummed in satisfaction 


End file.
